Equally Challenged
by torixconte
Summary: Sequel to Eternally Yours. 'Sometimes the last thing you want is the first thing you can’t live without.' Satoshi stopped and looked at me. 'I know.'DarkxOCxSatoshi.
1. Found

**Guess what pplz? I'm back! And with tons of ideas! 1st off, u hav gotta thank Meg Cabot 4 me coming bak 2 D.N.Angel. She wrote the Mediator series and I was on book 3 Reunion and reading about Michael Meducci. Okay…I know Michael is a geek and geek-looking but I can't stop think about Satoshi whenever Michael comes on. And plus…Michael's buff and I'm purdy sure Satoshi is 2 after all those time working for the police. And Michael is super genius and so is Satoshi. And Michael carries a Palm Pilot and Satoshi carries his…whatever the little electronic thing is. So yeah! I 3 Satoshi! Oh and there is gonna be little of Dark in here until the end. So so so so so very sorry. I'll squeeze him in whenever I can! NO WAIT!!! Change of plans. I 3 Dark 2 so I'm gonna put him in. But it's gonna be cliché…and Satoshi's suppose to be the main guy character so yeah…**

**Enjoy! "Part Two: Equally challenged" (I hope I can keep that title…)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D.N.ANGEL!!!!**

**--**

**Chapter 1: Found **

I have no clue why in the world I would be doing something as stupid as this. I mean come on, it's me. Do you honestly expect me to lie to my parents, leave the house, and get on an airplane to America just because of some stupid boy crush?

Well…

I switched to a different channel on the TV screen and adjusted my earphones. A flight attendant came by and gave me the can of soda I asked for two hours ago. Lousy services and this is supposed to be business class.

Probably what made me came here is what Daisuke had told me after "the incident."

I walked around town looking for something to do over my summer break. All of my summer homework done two days ago, a week after _he_ left. (A/N: "He" is Satoshi not Dark.) Daisuke just happened to be in the same bookstore I went into.

"Hey," I said. He looked up, surprised to see me. Books cluttered around him. I noticed they were mostly on depression and loneliness.

"Hello," Daisuke replied.

"You all right?" I asked gesturing towards the book. Seriously, how many times can you find a guy in a bookstore looking up depression?

Daisuke nodded. "I'm fine. These books are for Harada-san. She won't come out of her bedroom. Riku-chan has been trying very hard to get her out but all Harada-san will do is sit in her room. I think she is upset because of…well…Dark."

I looked at the poor guy. He's helping his girlfriend. Aw…give him some credit.

"How are _you_ doing Nataka-san?" Daisuke suddenly said.

I shrugged. "I'll be fine."

I guess I wasn't convincing enough since Daisuke went "Hiwatari-kun told me you didn't look too well the last time he saw you. And…um…" he blushed. "I know it's not in my place to intrude but did something happen between you two?"

I knew it. Daisuke may seem like the kind of person who's clumsy and airheaded but he's not. Which is why I told him everything about what happened after Dark and Krad disappeared.. (A/N: I'm writing this for the people who didn't read part one.)

_Two weeks after the incident. _

_I'm walking to the beach. A quick swim can relieve my mind a little. Imagine my shock when I saw Satoshi standing on the beach just gazing out to the ocean. My heart sped up to infinite as I walked over to him._

"_Hey," I greeted._

_He turned to look at me. I feel as if I'm drowning in his eyes. There as blue as the sea. Satoshi nodded in reply._

_This is awkward. For me, maybe not him though. Ack, forget it. My lips long to kiss him. I want to feel his lips along mine. Why couldn't he say something? Doesn't he know how uncomfortable I'm feeling?_

_Before I could do anything else, his hands went to my chin and tilt it to face him. "Looks like he got that part" was what I thought when he kissed me. My arms went around his neck and deepened the kiss. I felt better when his right hand went around my waist to support me considering how my knees weakened. No one was on the beach. This is one of those beaches that no one knows about._

_He got on top of me as the kiss became even more passionate. I broke apart for air then immediately went back to lock lips with him. My towel slipped off revealing my bikini. My arms were around him and his arms supported him. I didn't want to do anything more than kiss and I'm guessing Satoshi realized that when he suddenly separated. Oh how was I wrong._

"_I'm sorry," he said standing up. I looked up at him confused. What is he talking about? Am I a horrible kisser? Did I make a mistake? What did I do? "I…can't be your second choice."_

_Is this what it's all about? My fling with Dark?_

"_But you're the one who kissed me," I pointed out._

_Satoshi shook his head. "It's my fault. I was just…" He sighed. I have never seen Satoshi stuck on a word._

"_Just what?"_

_He looked at me. His eyes as emotionless as ever. "I was falling in love with you all over again. When I saw you here, I couldn't control my emotions. That's how much I love you."_

_Why couldn't I have realized it earlier? Satoshi was just…always there. Watching me as I fell in love with Dark. Waiting for his moment. The two times I kissed him…as I think back…there was a tiny spark emitting from it. Just a little lightning. And now…_

_When he came to tell me Dark's a jerk, he was trying to protect me. To stop me from getting hurt._

"_I think I love you too," I said._

_Satoshi shook his head. "I can't be with you. I'm your second choice. You loved Dark and you will continue loving him."_

"_But-"_

_He bent down and brushed my hair away. He whispered into my ear. "Dark will be eternally yours and so will I."_

_And with that, Satoshi was gone from my life._

Daisuke stared at me as I finished my story. Then he said, "I sort of agree with Hiwatari kun. He is kind of your second choice."

I looked at him pleadingly. "But now I know. I'm too in love with Satoshi to let him slip by my fingers like this." I rested my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands. "I don't know what to do."

"I know. He's in America. Go find him."

And so brings me to the plane.

I fell asleep watching some kind of Korean soap opera with some really hot guy. By the time I woke up, I was in America.

All the words look semi foreign to me. We were forced to learn English in school. I went through immigration, got my baggage, and walked into the California sun. I didn't have a clue of where to go. Maybe being spontaneous wasn't a good idea. Ugh…usually when I go on vacations, my parents are with me. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I looked around at a Visitor Center. Might as well start somewhere.

My dad gave me a debit card to personal uses. Sometimes I hate being rich. It makes me feel all guilty for the people with no food or shelter. I sighed as I reached for a hotel brochure in Japanese.

"Excuse me," I said to the concierge. He looked up. The man looked around his 40s and had a strange black beard that was lighter than his dark brown hair.

"How may I help you miss?" he asked.

I pointed to a hotel. "How can I get here?"

The man nodded. "I'll arrange a taxi for you. Is there a parent or guardian with you?" I shook my head. The man frowned. "Are you sure you can afford this hotel?"

"Yup," I answered.

"Very well. Just have a seat until I call you name Miss…"

"Nataka. Miro Nataka." He wrote it down-in the English way-and the hotel I pointed to.

I sat down and started reading a book I just began on the plane. In 30 minutes, the taxi came. The taxi driver loaded my stuff into the trunk. He looked like a nice man with a jolly laugh and a good sense of humor. I actually understood most of his American jokes. I gave him a good tip along with the actual bill.

"Have a nice day," I nodded, smiling.

He laughed, "you too. Hope to see you soon miss!"

I rolled my backpack into the hotel. The beautifulness of it. Chandeliers hung from everywhere of the 5 story tall ceiling. White couches with chestnut end tables were found in the center. Two spiraling staircases led up to the second floor. A tourist shop lay nearby and a sign that said POOL right next to it.

I checked in at the front desk and went up to my room. The bed was lavish and felt the same. A desk with a chair lay to the left of it. A laptop stood on it. The TV stood in front of the couch and the coffee table. A door opened up to the ensuite bathroom. There is also a walk in closet next to it. Two doors led to the balcony which towered over the pool

Maybe I could also really have a vacation here. I called Saki and assured her I was fine before hanging up. I didn't want to spend lots of money on just the hotel. My parents are totally going to freak when they see the bill up to a million dollars. I decided I'm going to find Satoshi, tell him what I felt was real, and leave. Aw…I was just beginning to love America.

Jet lag came over me and I soon fell asleep. I didn't wake up until it was around 9 o'clock in the night. I took a granola bar from the mini fridge and ate it as my dinner. Then it was all work.

The internet had lots of search engines. Nothing helped with what I was looking for. The other reason why I chose to stay in Los Angeles is because I remember Daisuke telling me that Satoshi came here. What he didn't tell me was WHICH PART OF LOS ANGELES!!!!!

This is going to be way harder than I thought.

I turned on the TV and switched to the news channel, the only channel available since I didn't purchase the TV stuff. No point in watching something I can't understand.

A blond hair reporter came up. She dressed in a business suit that went 3 inches up her knees. She must have been new since she looked as if she hasn't graduated college. _"In news today,"_ the reporter said. _"Child prodigy, Satoshi Hiwatari, just solved yet another case."_

I gasped at my luck.

"_He has tracked down a serial killed in the depths of Los Angeles. Mr. Hiwatari has traveled half way across the world to our beloved America. We are very fortunate to have such an intelligent boy in our midst. He is currently in a meeting with other police officers. Mr. Hiwatari has also just turned down an offer to be one of the Special Forces. He claims that he has no intention whatsoever of staying forever in America. We are still thankful for his help."_

A picture of Satoshi and some weird dude with a Mohawk came up. Satoshi as usual wasn't smiling but act as if he had nothing else better to do.

Ohmigod.

Ohmigod.

I couldn't believe it was real.

I couldn't believe my luck.

Someone pinch me.

I have found Satoshi.

And on my first day too. Not bad huh?

**So whatda think? Horrible? Wonderful? What? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. First Thing You Can't Live Without

**Reviews r my faves ya'know…I love reviews as much as I love Satoshi and Dark and that is a lot of love pplz. hintnudgehint**

**Here's chappie 2: The First Thing You Can't Live Without  
**

--

I knocked on the office door the secretary point me to. Slowly, I opened the door.

After I found out about Satoshi and how he is in LA, I stayed up _all night_ on the internet to look up where he worked. I ended up finding some big-shot detective agency.

I had to take two buses just to get here. And when I actually did get here, the building was just how I imagined it. All rich and luxurious…not to mention a "we're better than you" aura. The outside had a one-way mirror where employees could look out and we couldn't. It stood at least 20 stories high and 50 feet wide.

The secretary had told me to wait in his office before Satoshi came back from a meeting. I sat down on a couch and looked around. As always, the dark mysterious lightning frightened me.

I won't bore you with the details of the room except his desk. There were papers neatly in piles, obviously Satoshi's desk no duh. A name thing stood at the front edge saying "Dr. Satoshi Hiwatari." He probably kept it Hiwatari and not Hikari as Daisuke's family had told me earlier. I walked over to it. Jeez, I'm not stalking him…just my natural curiosity. (coughs)

The drawers contained more papers of cases and files on different criminals. I tried to open the last right one but it was locked. I couldn't find the key anywhere. Maybe if I yank hard enough…

"Crap," I cursed softly.

Bad news: My back hurt from hitting the wall after the force of the pull.

Good news: The drawer opened.

My eyes widened at the sight of pictures of…me. They were last year school portraits. There was also a folder of stuff about me. A copy of my birth certificate, a copy of my report car, stuff…

Um…okay…stalker much? And I thought I was being a stalker when I looked through the drawers. This guy is whacked.

And yet…

I thought it as something semi sweet yet VERY STALKISH.

The doorknob turned. I don't know how I did it but I stuffed all the pictures and papers into the drawer, slammed it shut, fixed the chair, and ran back to the couch with a nanosecond to spare. Talk about swift. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw I forgot a picture. Crap again. Hope for the best then.

I heard a girl giggle before the door opened.

My heart sped up to around, oh I don't know, a billion bets per minute.

I came Satoshi in all his handsome glory and…

Rya.

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?!!!!!!!!!????????

Except it wasn't "hell." (A/N: I got that from Meg Cabot.)

Rya is a bitch. I'd strangle her if it wasn't against the law. She thinks she's so perfect because she has long chestnut hair and sparkling mocha eyes. Well news for you, Riku and Risa has the same color hair and eyes as you…sort of.

To say they were surprised, especially Satoshi, is an understatement. More like bewilderment, stunned, shocked, taken aback, astonished, amazed, all the synonyms of surprised I can think of.

Before long, however, Satoshi had regained his emotionless composure. "Nataka san," he said. "It's quite a surprise to see you here."

Rya put on her fake look. "Miro chan!" she squealed. She lunged herself at me before I could react and hugged me so tightly.

"Uh…hi Rya-san," I replied.

She let go. "I can't believe you're here in America! It's so wonderful!" She turned to look at Satoshi. "Satoshi!" They're on first name basis? "Did you know she was coming?"

Satoshi shrugged. "No idea."

Rya turned back to me and smiled widely. "Even you got the famous detective flabbergasted." Who uses the word flabbergasted?

"I just…" Think Miro think. "Heard from Niwa kun about Sa-Hiwatari kun's achievements here and decided to come that's all." I grinned a nervous/almost-convincing smile.

From the look Satoshi gave me who was turned away from Rya, I knew he didn't believe me. What am I suppose to say anyway? _Oh, I miss you so much Satoshi. I love you so please come back._ That's so stupid.

"We have to catch up," Rya said. She flopped down next to me. "So? Any new things?"

I watched as Satoshi unbuttoned two of his collar shirt and roll up his sleeves before settling down on the couch across from us. Oh my god. I have never notice how… buffed he is. (A/N: I wasn't joking when I said Michael Meducci reminded me of him.) Well he must've after all those police work and First Aid stuff.

"Miro? Miro?" Rya's voice called me back to the real world.

"Huh…oh! Nothing new. Niwa-kun and Riku. Risa all depressed. Normal stuff." Nice save. Who do you think you are Miro? Some super star who thinks everyone will believe what you say? Talking to myself became a strange habit.

"I knew those two losers would get together," Rya scoffed. "A clumsy oaf and a tomboy. Perfect match."

What the-

"What is your problem?!" I snapped. "Niwa kun and Riku just so happens to be one of my best friends! And if you can't deal with that I'll stran-"

"Chill. I'm only joking. So…nothing about Dark or…where he went?"

I knew both Satoshi and I were thinking the same thing. _Does she have to bring this up?_

"Um…no I don't think so," I answered. "When did you leave again?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Oh…nothing happened since. Just plain old Azumano."

Rya looked a bit down then her cell phone rang.

"Rya speaking," she said into her phone. "Uh huh…where…but…now? Fine…I'll be right there…bye." She hung up. "The babysitter's having some kind of trouble with my brother so I have to go." She stood up. "I'll see you soon Miro."

What happened next struck me like an arrow. She kissed Satoshi on the lips, lightly, before walking out the door and shutting it.

"I…think I'll…leave," I managed to say out.

Maybe it's the fact that I'm in love with him that I couldn't look him in the eye. Or it's the fact that he knows I'm in love with him…or whatever. All I knew is that I had to get out of here now. Who knows what will happen if I stay? Will I break down into some sort of depressed person or…

I stood up getting ready to go before…

"Why did you come?" Satoshi asked suddenly. His voice brought chills down my spine. When did it become so cold?

"I wanted to examine the fine cultural of America," I sniffed.

Pause.

Satoshi walked over to me and placed one hand on my cheek. He stared at me, more like glare, searching for an answer. His height, 5'10" sort of towered over me. Hey! I grew. Now I'm 5' 3" ish. Not fair that I'm short.

"Tell me why," he demanded. No he didn't demand it, he said it and I thought it sounded like a demand.

"B-because I-"

"Dr. Hiwatari," someone said at the door. It was the secretary.

Satoshi looked at her. "Yes?"

"You have an urgent call from Mr. Myler in New York City. He says it's really important you get on the phone."

"Thank you." The secretary left. Wow…Satoshi's English is really perfect. So is the rest of him…

He went over to his desk and picked up the phone. "Satoshi speaking," he greeted the person on the other line. I heard some talking before a "I'll fly over tonight. Leave the info with Brooke." Satoshi put the phone down and looked at me.

"What?!" I snapped.

"You're coming with me to New York," Satoshi answered.

That is so not random. T'cha.

I folded my arms. "And why would I do that?"

"It is in my guess that you have come here not to examine the 'fine cultural of America' but to visit me. In this case, you have accomplished your goal and I would like you to accompany me on this business trip."

Of course I would love to go is what I should've said. Instead, I replied. "First off, I never said I won't. Second, why? Third, why don't you go with Rya?"

"Because she's an idiot. She's with me just for my entertainment." Satoshi sat down at his desk.

Smartass. Even I'm not that much of a showoff. Fine! I sort of am. Cut me some slack.

"I'll go with you," I heard myself say. No wait! What! I don't want to go!

_Yes you do_, I assured myself.

--

Did I mention I HATE PLANES?

Ugh…I feel ditzy. Satoshi had already fallen asleep next to me. He looked as hot as Dark when he slept. Except with his arms crossed, he seemed a bit mean.

Satoshi came with me to the hotel to get my stuff. I was so nervous my palms were sweating. Maybe I shouldn't have come to America. Satoshi's probably thinking I'm a freak or something.

Phooey.

I checked out of the hotel. The limo driver drove us to another extravagant building. An apartment…condo…

"This place is yours?" I exclaimed. The whole condo looked like playboy mansion. Just add Hugh Hefner and two French models and it is. There were mini chandeliers everywhere and glass lamps. A table with two mahogany chairs stood in the kitchen. A 50" screen plasma TV hung on the wall opposite of the beige leather couch and matching coffee table.

"My father bought it for me," Satoshi shrugged.

Spoil brat.

"It's beautiful," I commented.

"Too bright." Satoshi went into the bedroom and I followed.

"Oh my god." The room had overturned chairs, a messed up bed, broken lamps, books scattered around, and blood on the floor. You could hardly recognize the once beautiful condo in this room.

Satoshi turned around towards me. "It's nothing."

I became suspicious. "Take off your shirt."

"It's nothing Nataka san."

"Take off your shirt," I growled.

He reluctantly obeyed. Two long gashes went down his back. They were the size fit for…wings!

"What happened?" I demanded to know.

Satoshi looked unconcerned. "I don't know how but I think he's back."

I gaped at him. "Are you sure?"

"There's no voice in my subconscious but I consistently wake up to find my room a mess. This might mean Dark's back too."

My eyes searched for a single hint of emotion in his eyes. I found it. Hurt.

I threw my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "Even if he was back, I'd still love you."

Satoshi gently pushed me away. "No, you don't." He stared at me, telling a sad story with his eyes. "Why did you even come here?"

I felt my eyes watered with tears. "But it's true! I really do love you."

"You only think it." Satoshi lugged out two suitcases from his closet. "Someone will clean the mess. Let's go."

He really did look so hot while he slept on. I unclipped my seatbelt and got up. The cabin blocked out other people. Where's the private jet?

The corridor had 10 doors, 5 on each side. Maybe this is just as wonderful as a private jet. I walked to a window up front. I had the urge to jump onto one of the fluffy clouds out there.

"It's magnificent isn't it?" a voice asked me.

I didn't even bother turning. "Yup."

"I thought you hated planes."

"I do. But the view is captivating."

Satoshi nodded and turned to walk back.

Maybe it was the lack of fresh air that made me say this. Or maybe it wasn't. Either way I still said it.

"Sometimes the last thing you want is the first thing you can't live without."

Satoshi stopped and looked at me. "I know."

And he left.

--

**Gah! Writing is so hard for me now. But still. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Celebration

**Hey everyone! Thx 2 those ppl who review! It really made _moi's_ day! This chapter is for my experiment only. I was wondering what would happen if I put that in. I agree with Miro that it wasn't my best idea ever. I'm not crazy!!! I just agree with her and all. Not that I talk to her or anything. Here's chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D.N.ANGEL so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 3: Celebration**

**--**

One word to describe New York City.

Wow.

Me being a small town girl who barely traveled out of country. City life seemed such a wonderful adventure for me. The lights stayed on all night and the buildings! Big huge TV screens everywhere! This is the life.

My cell phone rang as I got my luggage, our luggage. Satoshi went to check out a hotel. Wouldn't it make more sense if he got the luggage since he's the one with the muscles?

"Hello?" I asked.

"You are in big trouble Miro!" Saki's voice rang through my phone that I had to hold it away from me to avoid becoming deaf. I forgot to call her when I checked out of the previous hotel. "I was worried sick about you! Did you know I almost had a heart attack when I called the hotel and they told me you checked out?! What is the matter with you!!!?"

"I'm sorry Saki," I apologized. "It's just that something came up and I had to leave. Please don't tell mom and dad."

I heard a deep sigh. "Fine. Where are you?"

"New York."

"That's halfway across the country! And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I kept on until Saki got annoyed.

"Okay okay, I forgive you. Calm down. Just call me when you get to the hotel."

I agreed and hung up. Satoshi came back then. "I found a place and made the reservations. It's next to Myler-san's apartment."

"What's the case about?" I asked as I put my cell phone away while trying to keep my eye on the baggage claim. I saw a little girl who strayed too far from her parents.

"Confidential business," Satoshi answered. He took a black suitcase ,mine, from the turning cycle.

I shrugged in understatement. "Let's-"

Normally, I hate interruptions but in this case, I'll make an exception. In lightning fast reflexes, Satoshi had tackled the screaming girl to the floor as a baggage came crashing down where she had just been. If you were in my place, you'd be surprised. Come on, one second he was right next to me and the next he's saving some girl's life.

As a crowd formed around them, Satoshi came over and said "Let's go."

"But-"

He kept on walking and I had no choice but to follow him.

--

The hotel looked almost like mine in California except it was taller and…brighter. Seriously, the lights from the city made it shine as bright in the night as during the day. Satoshi had reserved two rooms right next to each other. Thank god for his decency.

I fell asleep from a) jet lag, b) tiredness from the jet. I hate planes and I'll keep saying it so deal. I woke up the late next morning and found a note by my door.

**I'll be out until tonight. Do whatever you want. Satoshi**

I can take care of myself thank you very much. Oh well, I thought it was sweet considering it came from the love of my life. Speaking of that, I'm not making much progress. I'll have to think of something.

I quickly dressed and went downstairs to the lobby. Since it was too late for breakfast, I went out to the city to eat.

The noise seemed to excite me. It's exciting seeing the liveliness of it all. The cars honking, the million people walking around, and the occasional siren. Fine, it may not be the best place on earth but its fun. I had a map of New York in my hand. I thought I'll look like an idiot going around with a map but it turned out that I'm not the only one. The traffic didn't seem that good so I decided to walk. I looked around at the dozens of shops. Maybe I really should update my wardrobe like Risa said.

Suddenly, all my instincts told me to get somewhere safe. You know how sometimes you just know when you're in danger and you have to get somewhere safe? Well, that's how I feel right now. But the spontaneous side of me said _what would happen if you stayed out here in the street? What kind of trouble would you get into?_

And of course, I always listen to that side.

Bad mistake.

Before I knew it, some dude had grabbed me from behind and dragged me into the empty alley. Hadn't one of those billion people seen him do that? Stupid people.

The guy is seriously bald. I took him to be about 30 or 40 with a body of a wrestler. He had two other friends with him. They look like two idiots who follow their boss for nothing.

"Give us all money you got missy," the guy demanded.

I got frightened seeing their guns in their hand. Then I notice a ladder next to me. (I was pressed against the wall.) Without thinking, I knocked it over. It wasn't to hurt them but to startle them enough so as to I can run away.

I did to the nearest store which turned out to be a book store. The lady looked at me. She looked nice enough.

"Can I help you miss?" she asked.

"You have to call the police," I gasped. "Men…outside with guns…money."

The woman just chuckled. "You're new right?" I nodded. "I thought so. Honey, here in New York, you have to learn how to rely on yourself. Stay clear of alleyways unless it's absolutely necessary. That's usually where they strike. Try to blend in with a crowd or something and it would be a good idea to carry a knife or some kind of pepper spray."

I nodded, "That's a good idea."

--

When Satoshi got back, I was already waiting for him. I hadn't thought that this might be the best way for him to admit that he liked me but I guess it leaves me no choice. I already tried reasoning with him and I already tried to convince him but that hadn't work. This is my last-not to mention least favorite-option.

The dress I wore was scarlet red, a color I despise since it made me look like a hooker. I added some designer heels that hurt like hell and my face had some make up on. You might be wondering what an idiot I am of doing this. I already said it was my last option but I also was sort of experimenting. Like I said before, _what if…_I wanted to see if it'll work on him or not. It'll be fun.

Satoshi had called earlier that he had solved the case. I persuaded him into celebrating tonight. It took a while but in the end, he gave in.

I heard a knock on my door and I opened it. Satoshi stood there with a pair of nice pants and a tan collar shirt that had the top buttons opened. He looked surprise to see me all dressed up.

"Hey," I greeted smiling sweetly.

Satoshi blinked at me before saying, "hello Nataka-san."

"Can you stop calling me that?" I lost my sweet smile. "It's Miro."

"Miro then. Where do you want to do?"

"There's a restaurant near here called Cuisine. It's perfect for celebrating an achievement."

"All right then. Let's go."

I grabbed my jacket and purse before following him out of the hotel. The traffic had let up and we were able to grab a cab to the restaurant. I never liked fancy restaurant but this was perfect for my plan. I felt like one of those evil villains going "Muahaha" but that would be just plain weird.

As I suspected, the restaurant was almost full.

"There's a private booth available sir," the host said.

Satoshi nodded. We'll take it. The booth looked like the cabin we had on the plane. All away from the bustling noise. It actually was a booth. Not two chairs. Thank goodness for some casualness. I didn't think I could stand the fancy dancy any longer.

We ordered our food and waited for it.

"Cheers to your accomplishment," I toasted. We clinked glass and downed our drinks. "You know what would've been perfect," I drawled. "If we were 21 and could drink. But that's in 6 more years. I'm not even old enough to drive."

Satoshi half smiled. I knew that was as much emotion I can get out of him. "And you already aren't a virgin anymore," he remarked. I hadn't expected him to say something like this and almost choked on my drink.

"W-what?" I croaked.

"I heard you talking to Dark that night, how you were angered by his actions. According to me, you slept with him more than once."

"I bet you slept with other girls," was the only comeback I could think of.

Satoshi shrugged, "once."

"Ha! So you admit it."

"I never said I didn't. And you slept with Dark multiple times while I did it once."

I know that he doesn't get embarrassed by anything but I sure as hell am. Note to self: Never talk about sex with Satoshi. Our food came all hot and yummy. This is the best steak I ever tasted. _The best._

"Did the case seem hard at all?" I asked to break the silence.

Satoshi dabbed his mouth with the napkin. "Not at all. It was one of the fairly easier cases I worked on."

Two words. Show off.

"Tell me about a case that's not confidential."

"There is this one time during Christmas, someone had claimed they were the soulful owner of this will estimated to be worth around 30 million dollars. The guy had claimed that he found the will in an atlas between the pages of 205 and 206. There is absolutely no way that's possible so he got arrested the next day."

"Smart. Doesn't the police and detective work sometimes seem lonely to you?"

"You get used to it after a while."

I smiled. We talked about other things before dessert came. I golfed down my chocolate mousse immediately while Satoshi took his time. We decided to split the bill even though this dinner was my idea.

Instead of a cab going back, a limo awaited us. I looked at Satoshi. He shrugged, "limos are more hygienic than public transportation."

He followed me in. The limo driver smiled cheerfully at us before closing the thing that separated us. I forgot what it's called.

Satoshi, as usual, had to be blunt by saying, "why did you dress up just for this. We could've celebrated at the hotel."

I grinned, "Celebrating a job well done is not a crime you know. You can't arrest me."

"I know, I'm not an idiot." He has no sense of humor. "It's just that, why is this case so important?" I knew that he knew and that he's just trying to get me to confirm it.

I confirmed it by turning my head to face him and pressing my lips against his.


	4. Author's note

AUTHORS NOTE:

I am so sorry everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REALLY!!!!!!!!!!! I just sorta got bored with it. I'm soooo sorry. **Holds out chocolate. **Chocolate always makes things better. I'm going to write a continuous story for the manga. It's gonna be horrible I know but I can't bear the fact that YUKIRU SUGISAKI HAS NOT FINISHED WRITING D.N.ANGEL.

Teehee.

See you next time!

phoenixglory


End file.
